dnifandomcom-20200214-history
D'ni/D'ni City
and Atrus revisit D'ni.]]The city of D'ni is a great underground city, built by Ri'neref nearly 7000 years before the events of Myst and is home to the D'ni. Its inhabitants thrived for over 6000 years and had the ability to link to other worlds with books. The City formed the core of the D'ni empire, and most of the D'ni structures and population was centered here. History The Cavern started to be populated and developed from the island of Ae'gura in the D'ni lake. The first buildings were made there. The City Proper was built later on the shores of the lake. Solath constructed the Karim district to re-unify D'ni and divert attention from religious arguments Needrah built four new districts aided by the sculptor Lahkeer: Jaren (residential), Kaleh (elite), Kali (business), and Nehw'eril (industrial). Rakeri attempts to join the classes of rich and poor. Beginning of much renovation of poor, deteriorating districts. His plans included construction of a new Theater Company and Concert Hall in the poor Belari District. The renovations included an almost complete reconstruction of the Regeltovokum taking advantage of handheld extruder technology King Kedri establishes the Shamathen District on Ae'gura to make the Island affordable for some of the lower D'ni classes. He proceeds on renovations in the Belari District. During the time of Me'emen, there was a disease outbreak in Nehw'eril. Public demands that industry be moved further from the city proper to reduce future danger. Stone Eater and the new machine Stone Tooth clear area for new industrial district, Uran (later Ashem'en). King Me'emen recommended an underground tunnel that would connect the Island to the D'ni city, minimizing the need for boat travel. Most of the Guilds and the upper classes protested. However King Emen established a public ferry system the City and the islands. During the time of Lanaren there were attempts to connect the City with Ae'gura but the plan was cancelled. Stone Tooth then cleared space for new districts near Ashem'en. Lanaren District was constructed. Stone Tooth and Rock Biter were assigned to expand city by digging into cavern wall for expansion, instead. The city fell after the bitter Veovis and A'Gaeris sprayed toxic gas into the city, killing nearly all of its inhabitants. For some time Gehn returned to the City with Rijus his servant, trying to study the Art of writing and resurrect the D'ni civilization.. Years later, his son Atrus made a same attempt. He returned to the City with Averonians and discovered D'ni survivors. The survivors looked to rebuild the city, but after discussions, Atrus decides to write them a brand new age, entitled Releeshahn. Areas The D'ni lake holds multiple islands, of which the largest is Ae'gura. Other, around 25 or more large islands were held by the richest families and Guilds, such as the island of Neref, K'veer and Katha. On the lake "shores", hugging the cavern walls, the City Proper was built. Districts *Uran/Ashem'en District (industrial) *Belari District (originally poor, later redevelopped) *Jaren District (residential) *J'taeri District (on Ae'gura) *Kaleh District (elite) *Kali District (business) *Karim District (civic, with concert hall and opera house) *Shamathen/Kerath'en District (on Ae'gura) *Lanaren District (manual laborers) *Nehw'eril District (industrial) *Vamen District (middle-class) Neighbourhoods Neighbourhoods of the D'ni city are the city areas which hug the edges of the main cavern. They are based on a few basic forms, with only small differences between them. The neighbourhoods are inaccessible except through the Nexus, which perhaps explains why they are mostly undamaged. *Bevin (Linked to from Relto) *Kirel (used by the DRC) Buildings (some of them might belong to Ae'gura) *Common Library *Concert Hall *Temple of the Sacred Stone *Temple of the Tree *Temple of the Water Category:D'ni Civilization Category:Locations Category:D'ni Locations